A microphone assembly used in a hands-free telephone may be installed as original equipment with the vehicle or, alternatively, retrofitted into the vehicle as aftermarket equipment. In the past, the microphone assembly has been attached to the A-column of the vehicle interior through a mounting screw, or integrated as part of an interior lighting unit. However, a microphone attached to the A-column protrudes above the interior lining of the A-column making the lining susceptible to tearing. On the other hand, making the microphone assembly part of the lighting unit requires expensive shielding to insulate the assembly from vehicle vibrations and oscillations. In either installation, the reception quality of the microphone assembly is low because the assembly is not directed toward the source of relevant sound, i.e., a vehicle occupant. The A-column is near the foot space, while the lighting unit is above the driver.